In an exemplary map display method of displaying a plurality of drawing pictures on a display screen, the display screen is divided into two regions and a map drawing picture around a current position of a vehicle or the like is displayed in each of the regions (see Patent Document 1). In the map drawing picture, a displayed map includes a drawing object such as a road line, a character, topography, a building, an icon, a background color (possibly a transparent or translucent color), or associated information. The display screen is a display that actually displays such map drawing pictures. The map drawing picture is displayed in a predetermined display region in the display screen.
According to this map display method, one of the display regions displays a map drawing picture related to route guide and the other one of the display regions displays a map drawing picture related to similar route guide on a different scale. Alternatively, either one of the display regions includes a map relevant drawing picture having a drawing object related to map relevant information. The map display method is thus useful for a user. Such map relevant information is information other than topography, administrative districts, buildings, roads, and the like, which are included in ordinary maps. The map relevant information is added so as to be associated with a position on a map.
In the map display method according to Patent Document 1, a boundary between right and left display regions can be varied to further enhance the convenience.